


You Already Know What You Are

by OtakuAme, thalia_muse_of_comedy



Series: New World Coming [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Government Experimentation, superhumans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuAme/pseuds/OtakuAme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_muse_of_comedy/pseuds/thalia_muse_of_comedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shouyou grows up in a world where people with abnormal abilities are dragged away by the government and never seen again. Prequel in the New World Coming series</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Already Know What You Are

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first story of a massive au Ame and myself have been working on! We plan on having backstories for most (if not all) of Karasuno's superhumans as well as a main story line. Keep your eyes peeled! Come bug us at pinchserverprince and ameatyourservice on tumblr!

Hinata Shouyou came into the world with orange hair so blinding, his mother could not help but name him after the daytime rays. The Hinata family were blessed with a beautiful baby full of energy. As he grew, he endlessly babbled to himself or his parents. The people that come in contact with him could not help but love the light he seems to emit.

  
He toddled around endlessly. His parents wondered ever he would tucker out. Shouyou never felt tired, until his head hits the pillow. When he turned four, he stopped sleeping through the night.  
“Sho-chan, what are you doing awake? It’s too late to be playing with you toys.” His mother came into his room and bent down to his level on his floor. His futon had been shoved to the side to make room for his toy army men.

  
Shouyou smiled at his mother, his face betraying no signs of fatigue. “I went to bed. And I woke up. It’s not morning?” He questioned.

Mrs. Hinata shook her head and put her fingers in her son’s hair. “No, little one, you’ve only been in bed for three hours. Go to sleep so your momma can sleep, too.”

Shouyou sighed. His body felt fully rested and ready to greet a new day, but he knew his mother would not like him to be awake and alone the whole night.  
They cleaned up his army men together, singing nonsense rhymes to pass the time. Mrs. Hinata straightened her son’s futon, and he crawled in. With a light laugh, she bundled her son in so tight he could hardly move. His giggle matched her laughter, and she kissed him goodnight. Shouyou stayed in bed, but he never sleeps more than 4 hours a night ever again.

  
By the time Shouyou was six and ready to start school, he has never been sick in his life. He went to the doctor’s office for a check up. The nurse took his weight and vitals. She led the Hinata’s to a small room to wait for the doctor.

  
Shouyou sat up on the big examination recliner and kicked his little legs. His nervous energy was palpable. His father was nodding off in a small chair in the corner of the room while his mother was reading a book with a colorful cover.

  
“Mom. Mom. Mom. Mom.” He repeated over and over until he was sure of his mother’s attention. Mrs. Hinata sighed a closed her book dramatically to show her son he had her undivided attention.

  
“Why do I have to come to the doctor’s when I’m not sick. I’m not hurt, either.”  
“All children need to go see the doctor before they start going to school. We have to make sure you’re healthy and have all the shots you need.” His mother replied.

  
Shouyou huffed and tapped out an irregular rhythm on his seat. “But I don’t get sick.”  
“But you will one day, and we don’t want you to get anything horrible. Shots keep you and the people around you safe.”  
Shouyou loudly whined, “I don’t want any shots. Needles are scary! Don’t make me get shots, please.” Tears were beginning to well up in his eyes.

Mr. Hinata’s head slipped off the hand holding it up. His son’s whines roused him from his doze.  
“What’s wrong, honey?” He asked his wife.

“Your son is scared of the needles.” Mrs. Hinata opens her book back up, signally to her husband to take up the conversation.  
“Shouyou, it might hurt a little bit, but if you’re good and brave, we can get some ice cream from the shop down the road.”  
Shouyou’s little boy face lit up, and he wiped his face free from tears.  
“Okay, can I get strawberry kind?”  
“You can get any flavor you want.”  
“Can I get two scoops?!” Shouyou’s volume hit the ceiling.

  
Mrs. Hinata looked up from her book and shot down the idea of more than one scoop immediately.  
The door opened, and an old man in a lab coat walked in with a clipboard in hand. He introduced himself as Doctor Kimura.

  
“It’s nice to meet you, Shouyou. Your parents don’t make appointments as often as they should.” He said with a smile, but he meant his words. The Hinata’s before this moment had not sent Shouyou to see a doctor since his last round of shots as an infant.

  
“He’s very energetic and hardly ever gets sick.” His father asserted.  
“Dad, I’ve never been sick! Ever!” Shouyou proudly proclaimed.

  
His mother blanched and tried to clean up the situation. “It’s been a long time since you’ve been sick, you probably just don’t remember!” She waved her hand and gave a light laugh.

  
Doctor Kimura nodded. He checked Shouyou head to toe, testing his limbs and flexibility. He told the Hinata’s his body seemed to be in perfect health.  
“However, by looking at his chart, it appears he’s due for a couple shots. We’ll get those ready right away.”

  
Despite the promise to his parents, Shouyou could feel the fear welling up in him. His skin felt hot, too hot. He wondered if this was what it felt like to be sick. Shouyou took deep breaths and felt the heat recede. He needed to calm down. Staying calm would help him.

  
Doctor Kimura arrived again a few minutes later followed by a nurse with a tray with two syringes on it. Shouyou’s eyes grew bigger as he stared at the needles at the end of the syringes. He felt his heart rate pick up, his palms grew cold and clammy.  
He forced his mind to concentrate on breathing deeply to keep the heat away. The nurse took out an antibacterial wipe and prepped Shoyou’s right shoulder for the shots. Doctor Kimura checked the clipboard once more before sighing.

  
“ Misaki,” he turned to the nurse, “we forget this one, look.” He pointed to the clipboard and the nurse, Misaki, pushed her glassed up her nose with the back of her wrist. With an eyebrow crinkle and a nod, she left the room once again.

  
“Okay, let’s get started.” Doctor Kimura turned his attention back to Shouyou. He picked up one of the syringes and promised Shouyou it would only pinch a little. Shouyou wanted to be brave. He watched Doctor Kimura bring the syringe up to Shouyou’s arm as if in slow motion. Mrs. Hinata stepped toward her son when she saw the fear in his face. She was proud he was doing so well, but she also knew he was a little boy who probably needed some support.

  
For a brief moment, the heat within Shouyou resurfaced. By his side, Mrs. Hinata paled, as if all of her energy was leaving her. She leaned on the examination table, surprised by her lack of energy.

  
Doctor Kimura, however, immediately felt his stomach lurch. His hands began to shake, and he ran towards the trashcan by the door. With a disgusting wretch, Doctor Kimura’s stomach emptied itself. Forgetting his fear, Shoyou was shocked by the doctor’s sudden illness.

  
When Doctor Kimura was finished vomiting, he apologized to the Hinata’s and excused himself from the room. Mr. Hinata shook his head and gave a low whistle. Meanwhile, Mrs. Hinata wrapped her arm around her son, rubbing his back comfortingly.

  
The nurse Misaki came back in with the extra syringe. “Doctor Kimura is feeling very ill, and he is extremely sorry for this small incident. I am qualified to administer your son’s shots, so I will do so now.”

  
Misaki saw Hinata pale. She rewiped his shoulder and told him in a quiet voice, “It will be better if you hold your mom’s hand, look away, and squeeze when you feel the prick. I promise.”

  
Shouyou nodded. Misaki made him feel safer and calmer with her instructions; he took his mother’s hand and looked away. He felt the prick of the needle and squeezed his hand slightly. It didn’t hurt as much as he thought it was. The next two shots were even easier to handle.  
“What a brave boy.” Misaki cooed. Mrs. Hinata smiled at her son, and the family went out for ice cream. Hinata got two scoops after all.

“I’m pregnant.” Mrs. Hinata announced to her husband in their room after putting Shouyou to bed that night. From the bed, Mr. Hinata’s jaw fell open slightly, and his face grew bright red. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around his wife. He tried to speak, but his throat was closed by his shock and happiness.  
“I bought a pregnancy test right after Shouyou’s appointment. I felt weird, and I guessed correctly.” She never thought the timing of her fatigue and Doctor Kimura’s episode was strange.

  
They sat Shouyou down the next morning to tell him he’s gonna be a big brother. Shouyou laughed and jumped up from his seat and ran around the living room. “I hope it’s a girl!” He yells. His joy could not be contained. His parents thought it was simply a trick of the light, but for a few moments, they thought he was shining.

  
Hinata Natsu was born the September of Shouyou’s first year of school, just after his summer break. Her hair is a darker shade of orange than Shouyou’s, but she was born on the hottest day of the year. Her mother named her after the waning summer. Shouyou was so excited to meet her; people stopped trying to tell him to sit still. He ran up to his mother’s bedside, barely able to make out the orange of her hair from underneath the blanket she was swaddled in.

  
Mr. Hinata whispered into Shouyou’s ear for him to be very quiet, for both Natsu and his mother’s sake. When Shouyou nodded that he understood, his father picked him up and placed in on the bed next to his mother.

  
He looked down on his tiny baby sister, his smile beaming. “Nice to meet you, Natsu,” he politely began. He knew first impressions were important. “I’m Shouyou, your big brother.” He reached out to her and she gently wrapped her fingers around his index finger. Shouyou giggled and whispered, “I love you.”

Shouyou was in middle school on the worst day of his life. It started like any normal day for him. He just turned twelve the week before. Natsu’s present to him was a handmade card with a drawing of the two of them in all of their favorite colors. He kept in his desk to look at when class got too boring and sitting still became more difficult.  
He was looking forward to the impending summer break that seemed so close yet so far away. His family had been planning a trip to Hokkaido to visit some of Mrs. Hinata’s relatives. It would be their first time meeting Natsu. To be honest, Shouyou couldn’t remember meeting them before either, so he supposed it was the first time for him, too.

  
The school bell signaled the end of the regular school day. Shouyou gathered his belongings and raced from the classroom to his volleyball clubroom. He was excited for another day of practice. Sometimes if he practiced enough, Shouyou could sleep for almost 4 hours a night.

  
He and his teammates went for a run to warm up the muscles that had been mostly stagnate through the day. Even when the rest of his teammates were huffing from the exertion, Shouyou felt fine. Slightly warmer, but fine. Next, they took their time setting up the nets for spiking practice.

  
Hinata Shouyou was small for his age, a true disadvantage for a volleyball player. Despite his short stature and thin limbs, Shouyou could jump higher than anyone else on the team. He had his clumsy moments, and he was still adjusting to the sport. But, Shouyou loved feeling the ball hit his palm as he spiked it down onto the court.  
When the nets were in place, the fun began. Volleyballs flew all over the gym as the boys smashed spike after spike into the gyms floors. The coaches had them spike so many times, the team members all lost track of how many times they had hit.

  
“Last round!” the manager announced. Shouyou prepared himself for the set. He began his run up when the manager tossed the ball to the setter. With a swoop of his arms and a spring in his step, Shouyou flew up to meet the ball. However, the toss was off. The ball didn’t go where it should have. Noticing, Shouyou began to flail to hit the ball in time. His palm connected and he heard the ball slam down.

  
When he fell, he heard a snap. He fell hard and wrong, so, so wrong. Hinata slid on the sweat-covered floors, and all he felt was throbbing pain. It burned worse than sunburn; it was an itch he could not scratch. He choked a sob through the pain.

  
Shouyou heard people yelling and barely registered the coach calling an ambulance on his cell phone. He looked down at his left leg. His first thought was that his foot should not be facing that direction. Next, he noticed his bone poking out right above where his ankle twisted in the awkward, sick angle. Last, he saw the blood steadily flowing from the wound.

  
For the first time in a long time, Shouyou felt scared and hot. The kind of hot where he felt his insides were melting. He screamed from the pain and shock. He felt the heat radiating off his skin as people start puking and passing out. The manager he hadn’t known was trying to help him hit the floor emptied out his stomach.  
The coach ran back in just as Hinata began to take deep breaths, trying to convince himself to feel nothing. He convinced himself it was dream. His body went into shock and he passed out.

Shouyou woke up in the ambulance as it pulled up to the hospital. The pain greeted him again, softer, but there. He felt the needle from the I.V. in his arm, and his mind took him back to Doctor Kimura. The EMT’s rolled Shouyou into the ER, shouting for x-rays.

  
He was wheeled into a room with an odd looking machine. One of the female EMT’s threaded her fingers through Shouyou’s hair and told him everything would be alright. “Just sit still.” They moved him to a table. He heard them boot up the machine, moving far enough away to be safe from the radiation. The technician hit the button.  
The machine made a horrible noise. The female EMT saw the technician grow almost as pale as Shouyou on the table. She ran back to Shouyou and scooped his small, shaking body into her arms. “Get out!” She screamed at the technician as they made for the door. The machine gave another high-pitched scream before smoking and emitting a small explosion that rocked the building for a moment.

  
“I need a gurney ASAP!” She yelled, taking Shouyou further and further away from the destroyed x-ray machine. Shouyou heard shouting and the wheels of gurney but could not bring himself to open his eyes. The pain was too intense. He heard a doctor when the woman who saved him placed him on the gurney.  
“He’s lost a lot of blood. Are his parents here yet?”

  
“No, we wrapped the break, but we couldn’t get an x-ray to see the extent of the damage.”  
“Alright. We need to get him to a room, we’ll take a blood sample and put him back on a morphine drip.”

  
Shouyou felt the gurney wheeling him away from the hustle of the ER. They stopped and locked the wheels in place. Shouyou felt the familiar pinch of a needle and the new sensation of being taken from rather than given. The EMT smoothed out Shouyou’s hair one last time before running back to her post in the ambulance. The new nurses replaced the syringe with an I.V. drip with morphine. The pain began to soften again.

  
Mr. and Mrs. Hinata burst into the room. Shouyou heard his mother let out a small sob before approaching the bed. He heard her reassurances as she held his hand in hers. Both were shaking. His father was silent, but Shouyou knew he was there. He couldn’t open his eyes from the pain, but if he had, he would have seen tears streaming down his father’s face. He didn’t hear his tiny sister, so he guessed she was left with the neighbors.

  
The nurses came back to attend to Shouyou, but the family waited almost an hour for the doctor to return. Shouyou was able to sit up and open his eyes. He relayed the story of what happened to his mother. He told her about his sick teammates and the exploding x-ray machine. He watched his mother’s eyes grow bigger and bigger. She exchanged worried glances with her husband. The door opened; the doctor had finally arrived.

  
He walked through the door followed by a man in a sharp suit. A strange symbol sat over the breast pocket of his suit. A pair of small wings encasing the letters S.E.C.T. Mrs. Hinata shot up from her seat beside Shouyou and stormed towards the pair. Her husband was up in an instant, holding her back from harming them.  
“He’s normal! He’s normal! My son is perfectly normal!” She repeated over and over, shrieking. Shouyou was confused. He didn’t know why his mother was screaming at the man in the suit. He wondered why it was taking so long to get his leg fixed up. He was exhausted.

  
“Ma’am, your son is a danger to society. Did you want to risk national security by not reporting this kind of phenomenon?” The stranger in the suit asked, as if unperturbed.  
“He’s never exhibited signs of being abnormal. Never.” His mother lied. Shouyou had always glowed, people just assumed it was the lighting on his pale skin. His parents had just wished away the truth.

  
“We just got off the phone with his pediatrician. He told us about a strange incident that occurred six years ago. I’m sure you, your husband, and your daughter all have had recurring poor health. Your son’s ability caused an x-ray machine to explode. He’s also injured several of his classmates. Many of which are now at nearby hospitals being tested for side effects. You’ve been hiding your son for a long time.”

  
Mrs. Hinata fought against her husband even more, but he kept her locked in his arms. His eyes were closed, whispering words only she could hear. It sounded like he was praying. Meanwhile, Shouyou’s mind was spinning. What did this man mean? How was he not normal? His teammates got sick and passed out because of the sight of his leg. The x-ray machine was broken already, for sure. It wasn’t his fault. It couldn’t have been Shouyou’s fault.

  
“He’s a very delicate case. We’ll be moving him immediately into surgery to reset his leg. He will then be taken into custody by S.E.C.T as the Superhuman Protection Act allows. In addition, your daughter and yourselves will also be tested for abnormal abilities. I hope you will comply with these measures. Or face legal action.” The stranger let the threat hang in the air. Shouyou felt his insides melting. No one was allowed to threaten his family, most of all his little sister.

  
Mrs. Hinata finally broke her husband’s hold and charged the man. Shouyou screamed as the stranger grabbed her arms and pinned her to the ground. He contorted her arms into an awkward, painful position. Mr. Hinata ran to his wife and tried to push the stranger off of her. The stranger took one of his hands off Mrs. Hinata and punched him hard in the jaw.

  
Before Mr. Hinata could recover, two men in tactical gear grabbed both of his arms. The stranger lifted Mrs. Hinata off the ground, her sobs reverberating off the tiled room. Shouyou’s anger peaked. He realized he may never see his parents again. The pain in his leg throbbed as the last dose of morphine wore away. He would never see Natsu again.

  
Mrs. Hinata yelled Shouyou’s name as she was forcibly removed from the room. Hinata felt like he was going to exploded. And in a way, he did. He saw the world go white. The image of his mother and father and the door closing burned into his brain. Then, the world went black.

Shouyou came back into consciousness, first noting the dull ache of his leg. He felt the rest of his body regain feeling as the minutes ticked by. He was sluggish, but not in as much pain as he remembered. His mind focused on awakening. He had never been this tired before. He saw light behind his eyelids and could not believe he had slept until the sun had come up. Practice must have been brutal the day before.

  
His mind tried to reach back and recall. Suddenly, he cried out. The memories of the hospital came rushing back to him, an unstoppable film. He screamed for his parents and opened his eyes.

  
The bed he lay in sat him up. The room around him was large and nearly empty. Medical machines monitored his vital signs, amongst other things. The strangest of them listed the radiation levels of the room. The lights were excruciatingly bright. The walls of the room were some type of metal. Directly in front of him, was a two way glass. He heard something clicked over a speaker. “Test, test. Very good.” A man’s voice filled the room. Though he could only see his own reflection, he knew there were people watching him.

  
“Can you please tell me your name?” the voice asked.  
“Hinata Shouyou. Where am I? What did you do to my parents?” His voice was raspy and his throat was dry.  
“Hinata, are you aware of the Superhuman Protection Act?”  
Shouyou shook his head. He had never heard of such a thing.

  
“No. Please, where are my parents?” Shoyou pleaded. He wanted to run up to the glass and demand answers, but he knew the cast on his leg would keep him from walking for a long time.  
“Hinata, though the Superhuman Protection Act is not taught in the classroom until 9th grade, the government expects parents to explain this important Act as soon as possible. I see your parents failed in that respect. More than likely, they thought they could protect you, putting many lives at risk.”

  
The voice took a deep breath. “The Superhuman Protection Act was passed in 1989. It states that all people in our nation with abnormal abilities must be reported to S.E.C.T. (Superhuman Evaluatin and Containment Team) to be scouted and contained as necessary. Some people, very few people, are born with abilities typical human beings do not have: Telekensis, shapeshifting, and a myriad of other strange powers.

  
“Your parents, like some others, tried to keep you from us. You have a very dangerous ability, Hinata.”  
Shouyou shook his head. “I’m perfectly normal! You have to let me see my parents!”  
“Your parents are dead. You killed them.”  
Shouyou began to cry. “You’re lying! Stop this. Let me see my parents, please!”

  
“Your parents are dead; you killed them and 20 other people in your tantrum at the hospital. You injured over hundred people including your teammates. Many of which may still die. You are a danger to society. S.E.C.T. has deemed you as such.”  
Sobs ripped through Shouyou’s body. He pulled at his hair in despair.  
“What about my sister? What about Natsu, is she okay?” He hoped against hope.

  
“Your power is dangerous, but it may prove useful for Japan if it can be harnessed correctly. You will live out the remainder of your life with the purpose of repenting for the calamity you caused.” The voice ignored his question.  
“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” Shouyou’s skin glowed faintly as the anger and sadness within him mounted.  
“Your ability will not help you escape this room. It was designed for the purpose of withstanding substantial amounts of radiation.”  
“I have no idea what you mean! I’m normal!” Shouyou shouted. Once more, his vision went white. And once more, he lost consciousness.

  
Shouyou awoke in the same room. There were people in special suits crowded around him. He knew they were talking, but the suits muffled the sound. In the months to come, Hinata was poked and prodded. For a few minutes a day, he was allowed out of bed for physically therapy. Eventually, his cast came off to reveal a hideous scar from the incident.  
The medical bed was removed and replaced with one more normal and permanent. The scientists and doctors in the suits removed all the medical equipment and installed a new radiation tracker into the wall by the door.

  
The only way Shouyou knew it was a new day was when they brought him food more like breakfast than lunch or dinner. After healing from the leg break, he resumed to sleeping only 3 to 4 hours a night. Sometimes he made it to three breakfasts without sleep. With nothing to do, he tried imagine what kind of life Natsu was having without him. Were his parents really dead, like S.E.C.T. said they were? Then who was taking care of Natsu? Were they coloring with her? How old was she now? Had her birthday already past? Had his? He wasn’t counting the days. There was no point. He was never leaving S.E.C.T.

  
Days turned over into months, and those months gathered into years. Almost everyday, Shouyou was subjected to test after test. He heard the scientists endless babble about how he could be used as a power source. How if they were able to use him, they would be the stars of Japan.

  
When Shouyou was 17, he found out the date. One of the more scatterbrained doctors asked his colleague for it, he needed to keep his documents accurate.  
“Today’s the 12th right? September 12th?” the doctor asked. His colleague shushed him, but Shouyou already heard him. The doctor’s suit’s intercom was on.  
September 12th. Natsu’s birthday. His only little sister’s birthday. Was there anyone to wish her happy birthday? How old was she turning, now? Shouyou felt himself heating up. The pain of losing the life he had once known ripped into him, as fresh as the day he lost it all. His skin glowed.

  
The doctors around him backed up towards the door, but Shouyou sprang up for the examination table, his athletic reflexes still intact. He tackled one other doctors to the ground and grabbed the zipper of the special suit. He watched his glowing hand expose one of the men that took pleasure in his torture. Leaving the man to worry about potential radiation poisoning, Shouyou reached for the discarded clipboard. An alarm bell began to ring. Before the room filled with knock-out gas, he saw the year.  
“Seventeen. I turned 17 this year.” He whispered to himself before greeting unconsciousness like an old friend.

“In light of your recent incident, S.E.C.T. has decided to move you to a facility more capable of handling abnormals of your level. You will be transferred to the S.E.C.T. facility in Miyagi.”

  
In a way, Hinata Shouyou went home. He saw the light of the sun for the first time five years, a small glimpse before they moved him into a specially made vehicle with no windows. The drive was long, even by Shouyou’s standards. His mind ran the thought of returning to Miyagi after all these years. He was almost happy. However, he realized he wouldn’t be able to see the sight of the towns from the mountain ever again. He’d never see his sister again, even if she were still living around Miyagi.  
The van came to a stop, and Shouyou was escorted by heavily armed men into a small building. He doubted this was the actual facility, unless he was the only prisoner. One of the guards called up an elevator. Once inside, they were plunged six stories down to the facilities many rooms. This facility looked cleaner, newer the one he had been in, all the way in Tokyo. It smelled of bleach and chlorine.

  
Shouyou and his guards took him out of the elevator and out into the hall. A young woman, no older than 25 in Shouyou’s limited opinion greeted them. “I’m Shimizu Kiyoko, assistant head of research. Now, if you would all follow me.” Her voice was cool and calm.

  
She led them down towards the end of the hall. At a security card reader outside a door to the left, she slid her access key and typed out a passcode. She gestured to the guards when the door opened. She stepped out of the way when they moved to toss Shouyou inside.

  
“Now, we just need to have your unit leader sign the transfer documents up on B3, and you are fine to leave.” Shimizu led the guards away as the door slid closed, enveloping Shouyou in unfamiliar darkness.

  
Surprised by the lack of light, Shouyou sat on the floor by the door. He didn’t want to run into anything or lose track of where the door was. While waiting in front of the door, he wondered what this new facility would be like. Would his meals be the same? Would the doctors and scientists be cruel? Shouyou sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, remembering the EMT that showed him the last act of kindness he could remember.

  
Suddenly, Shouyou was hit by something running at him. The thing tripped over him and makes a sound of surprise. Then when it hit the floor, a sound of pain. Shocked, Hinata leaned up against the door. A light flickered on, and Hinata was greeted by a tall, young man covered in freckles.

  
“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t know there was anyone in this room! It used to be empty! I didn’t hurt you did I?” He apologized.  
Shouyou’s mind was reeling. How did this person get in here? Was he always in here? They let people move around?  
“No, I-I’m okay.” Shouyou replied, voice quiet.

  
“Sorry for running into you. Fresh transfer?”  
“Yeah, just got in a couple minutes ago.”  
“Oh, that’s why they locked the doors early.” the other boy mused.  
“You mean they leave them unlocked sometimes?” Hinata asked in wonder.

  
“Eh, it depends on who you are, but most of us here can move around here pretty easily.” He gave a small snicker, “Me better than anyone.”  
“But Why?” Shouyou didn’t know what else to say.

The freckled boy shrugged, and began to walk towards the wall opposite of the way he came. Shouyou’s eyes widened as he watched the boy phase right through the wall.  
“What’s your name?” He asked over his shoulder.  
“Hinata. Hinata Shouyou.”

“Well Hinata, I’ve got a friend having a breakdown, so I have to go. My name’s Yamaguchi Tadashi.  
“Welcome to Karasuno.”


End file.
